Scattered Family/1891
Under the title of "Personals", starting on page 24 of the August 1891 Oread. Personals Miss F. Tapping is engaged for another year as the soprano singer of the First M. E. Church in Troy, N. Y. She has successfully filled several concert engagements during the past season. The Misses Hobbs are to have a summer music school in Benton Harbor this season, during which there is to be a series of entertainments. Miss Strong is invited to play at one of these, and Miss Maud Menifee is to be the reader. Miss Fanny Barker has been reelected to the place she has held since her graduation from the Ann Arbor University, in the East Saginaw High School. Miss Margaret Fisher has had a successful year in Merom, Ind., where she has been in charge of the Music Department. She has been re-elected for the coming year. Miss Margaret Winters, of the class of '90, is engaged for another year in the DuQuoin High School. Miss Hattie Shirk, of the same class, has been teaching in Clinton, Wis. Miss Julia Dwire went to Tennessee with her father, a few years ago, and soon after entered the Columbia Athenaeum, from which institution she has lately graduated. Miss Alice Lichty has been teaching vocal music in Ashville, S. C. Miss Mary Lichty is connected with the Englewood Conservatory of Music as teacher of the Delsane system of physical culture. Miss Carrie Howard Woodward is living in Two Harbors, Minn. Her mother is with her. Her cousin Grace, who was with her in school, is now Mrs. George Stevens, and resides in Kingston, Wis. Mrs. S. C. Brownlee has bought an orange grove in DeLand, Fla , and will make that place her home in the future. Her daughter, Vilona, is visiting with relatives in Illinois, expecting to return to Mt. Carroll Seminary in the fall. Miss Abbie L. Bosworth sends pleasant words for school friends from her home in Elgin. Miss Bosworth has spent some time in Europe during the past year. Miss Bessie Howe remains at home with her mother in Waukon, Iowa, and uses her spare time in teaching a music class. Miss Martha Powell has been in Raleigh, N. C., at the Shaw University. as formerly. Her health, though far from firm, is better than for the past few years. Miss Virginia Dox was called last winter to the Mexican Department of the Academy at Albuquerque, N. M., under the auspices of the N. W. E. C. She remains in charge of the Mexican Department and continues to use her pen in behalf of the poor people in whom she is interested. Miss Laura Preston has been teaching music in Tuscaloosa College, Tuscaloosa, Ala., during the past season. She is to visit relatives in Kansas City when en route to Mt. Carroll. Mrs Hattie Hobart Carpenter still resides in Downer's Grove, Ill. She has a little girl eight years of age. She still adds to her home cares a class in music, and enjoys her busy life, as in the past. Mrs. Edith Kenny Buell, with her husband and little ones, is living in Long Pine, Neb. She and family, are soon to go to California for a time. Letters addressed to her at Sibley, Iowa—her mother's home—will always reach her. Mrs. Buell hopes to be among those who return to Reunion not many years hence. Miss Hattie Shirk has been a teacher in the public school of Clinton, Wis., and is now spending her vacation in Mt. Carroll with her sister, Mrs. J. M. Rinewalt. One of the former students sends a few words in regard to her school acquaintances which we quote: "Mrs. Maud George Harvey writes very happily of herself and family of two children. She still resides in the country, and is now living on a farm given her by her father. Mrs. Minnie Ballard Hockenberry lives in Rochelle, and enjoys somewhat better health than formerly. Miss Minnie Gale seems to enjoy some of the many advantages of living in the city. Aside front her busy life, she does much reading front the Public Library. She has induced her mother to move to Chicago, where they at present reside." There was a quiet wedding in the M. E. Church last fall, and Miss Emma DeVoe, who came from New York some years ago to be educated in Mt. Carroll Seminary, became Mrs. Bigger. The good wishes of her teachers and schoolmates followed her as she went to her new home in Rochelle. Mrs. Mary E. Webb Lichty sends to Reunion friends a pleasant description of a late trip to Washington with her husband, who was in attendance upon the American Medical Society, convened in that city. Mrs. Lichty's hospitable home is at 115 South Third Street, Rockford, Ill. Miss Mary Calkins disappointed her many friends in Mt. Carroll by not being present and singing at Reunion as expected. They hope to be able to welcome her when another June brings the children home again. Miss Calkins has been visiting her sister at Aberdeen, Dak., during the past season. Miss L. Graper has not been as strong and well as her friends wish that she might be, but she has continued her music practice when health would permit. Her home is now No. 19 N. Cal. Avenue, Chicago. Elder Powell and his estimable wife were known to many of the Seminary friends in the years that are gone. As is remembered, the former passed away some time ago; the latter has been an invalid for months, confined to her home in Balston Spa, N. Y., where she is tenderly cared for by her sister and nieces. Four of the Seminary girls of other days, without previous plan, met at the Seminary early in July—Miss Eastman, home in Quebec; Misses Claywell and Fisher, of Mt. Carroll, and Miss Elder, of Iowa. Misses Eastman and Fisher are teachers, the former in a public school and the latter in a private college. Misses Claywell and Elder represent business interests, the former being one of the very few insurance agents among women, and the latter holding a place not common among women in an Iowa bank. Mrs. Marie Plattenburgh Leighton responds to the request, "Write of yourself," by saying: "I think I just follow the climates of desire and write as I meant to for months, not hoping you can find anything in my letter but for old ties' sake. Of course you have heard of our joy, our little California blossom, such a bonny pink and healthy lass that we feel our cup runneth over, and all day long is filled with gladness. Miss Cooley and Miss Merrett have brought a great deal of pleasure into our home by their bright presence and friendship. I regret exceedingly the farewell in June to be given Miss Cooley, who does not expect to return. Minnie Leighton Varney has two lovely boys, and when the Seminary admits boys there will be none there handsomer than her black-eyed laddies." The address of Mrs. Leighton is 1523 Temple street, Los Angeles, Cal. Rev. J. Phillips and family spent some days at the Seminary early in July. The many friends of Mr. and Mrs. Phillips most cordially gave them greeting, and included in their welcome the three bright children who complete the family. Mr. Phillips is much improved in health, and is about to decide from among the openings as to a future field of labor. Mrs. Ara Ingalls Morgan is using her artistic skill in dressmaking and her mental training in carrying on an extensive business in shopping and dressmaking in Chicago. Though applied differently from what, perhaps, was the school-girl plan, she finds all her seminary training useful in her chosen occupation. If her friends desiring her services will address her at 666 West Adams street, they will receive prompt attention. Rev. E. Wells, who was Mr. Phillips' successor as pastor of the Baptist Church in Mt. Carroll, and who has been teaching in Benedict College since leaving Illinois, has lately accepted a call from a Baptist church in Charleston, S.C., and entered at once upon his labors. In a report of the Cedar Valley Seminary Commencement, Osage, Iowa, as given in a late Standard, we find: "Special mention should be made of the music, which was under the direction of Miss Mabel Abernethy, and which added in no small degree to the interest of each evening's exercises." Some of the Seminary "boys" have received merited honors lately. J. W. Seymour has been transferred from Cairo to Chicago by the Illinois Central, where he is Superintendent of the Chicago Division of that road. V. S. Ferguson, of Sterling, is one of the worthy Senators of Illinois. A testimonial reception was tendered in May to Hon. H. H. C. Miller by the citizens of Evanston in recognition of services rendered as president of the village. An immense audience greeted him, and Evanston's most cultured men and women sought to honor their faithful, efficient leader. All who knew the youth in his school life can readily believe that he has proven to be "a Christian gentleman whose atmosphere is well defined and salutary," who merits praise for his " loyalty and friendship," and for his help in all "higher activities." From a private letter from Miss Ella Campbell, written in Ka-yiu-chu, China, we quote : "It was most enjoyable at Swatow resting and becoming acquainted with the missionaries, but my brother had succeeded, after many vain attempts, in renting a Chinese house up here. So, three weeks after landing, on Thanksgiving Day, we came here in a native Hakkah boat. It took us ten days to come one hundred and sixty miles, seven of us living during that time under a mat roof, about nine feet by fifteen, sleeping in the bottom of the boat. The house we live in is the upstairs of a store—the only habitable part for foreigners —and consists of four small rooms. There is a window at each end of the house, but no ceiling, and I do not think I could make you realize how completely shut in we are."—"I study four or five hours a day on the language. If we had but a Hakkah Grammar and Dictionary, it would simplify matters." Miss Campbell's address is Swatow, China. We hope the old friends will cheer her in her work by frequent letters from her native land. Miss Emma Myers, who has been teaching vocal music in Howard College, Tenn., writes: "I am getting wedded to my work." Miss Myers was unable to take part, as expected, at Reunion this June. Mrs. Clara White Robinson sends greetings from her home in Greenville, Ill. Her little Ward and Clara often speak of what they call "Mamma's Seminary." Kind words of remembrance have been received from Miss Mabel Abernethy, who has been teaching in the school at Osage, Iowa, of which her father is president. Miss Angie Benton writes from Denver, Col.: "I am still in the cycle business, in a branch house which the Overman Wheel Company has established here, of which Mr. Miles, my sister Emma's husband, is manager."—It is a great regret to me that I have for so long lost all knowledge of the old friends, and if there are any here would be I glad to know of it." Miss Fanny Midaugh sends her annual greetings from Ogden, Utah, and writes: "So great comes my desire to be with you every year when June comes, and my inability to do so causes such an oppressive and weighty feeling, that it is long after the exercises are over before the feeling ceases to exist. I can not help but picture the busy, bustling throng of these days, and wish myself in it." Miss Helen Eacker has been in charge of the Delphos (Kan.) schools for some time past, and fitting private pupils for college. She took part in the State Teachers' Convention last Christmas time, by furnishing a paper on "Growth of Language." Miss Eacker is devoted to her profession. She attends State and National Conventions, and this summer expects to add to her trip to Toronto a few weeks' study at Martha's Vineyard. Miss Andrea Hofer writes from No. 84 Twenty-fifth street, Chicago, in answer to a request to take part at Re-union: "it is very kind to ask me, and to accept would be indeed a pleasure, but the early summer, so far as I know now, will be spent in the East, in Toronto, Boston, New York. I am doing the active editorial work on The Kindergarten, and find myself full of work and projects, so much that I can hardly even offer to send a paper to be read by proxy." Miss Margaret Powell, teacher in the Ottawa (Kan.) public schools, writes: "The temperance people of this place are anticipating another skirmish with the liquor party. Last year, when we were threatened with an 0. P. shop, the citizens met, appointed a committee to keep an eye on things, subscribed twenty-five hundred dollars for possible law suits, rolled up their sleeves and waited. Several liquor men from abroad decided that Ottawa was not the place for them. On one occasion some of the stuff was landed here, and a building hired to sell it in. As it was being hauled up the alley, the committee met it. When the driver alighted, some of them argued gently with him, but so forcibly he couldn't get back to his wagon. Some others unhitched the horse, turned the wagon around, took it back to the depot, and Ex-Governor Anthony shipped it back to K. C. in his own name. Before the summer was over, it was positively unsafe for a strange man to remain in town ten minutes without declaring his intentions; for that committee would hound him until it found him out, and many suspicious looking characters were hauled up to see if they had any connection with original package shops. I have about made up my mind that if the people of a town insist on not having saloons, they needn't have them. There have been none in Ottawa for nearly thirteen years." Miss Hallie Metcalf writes front her home in Washington, D. C. (435 Florida Ave.), in regard to the Re-union this year: "It would afford me much pleasure to be numbered among the Seminary visitors, but it is impossible to be there. Had we remained in Iowa I should have made a great effort to attend the exercises, but am too far away now to admit of so doing. I can say, however, that I look forward with very pleasant anticipation to that time when I will visit my former home and then find a way or make one to reach Mt. Carroll. The year I spent with you, as I look back upon it, sometimes seems more like a dream than a stern reality, yet the teachers and students I claim as friends can never be forgotten. I am delighted with Washington, but who is not? At present the city is in its glory, and one must search far and wide to find more beautiful parks, private grounds, avenues and thoroughfares." Miss Rose Weinlander has had a successful year as teacher in Iowa. In a letter from a patron we find: "My wife, who is unable to write on account of illness, desires me to thank you for your kindness to her little daughter, and to say that she now more than ever is satisfied that Mt. Carroll seminary is a most desirable home for young girls." Misses G. and F. Leonard are still living at 154 Washington street, Cambridgeport, Mass., leading happy, busy, useful lives, and dispensing hospitality with rare tact and courtesy. Miss Caroline White is living in her childhood home in Delta, N. Y. The sisters, who for so many years helped to make it the home to which she gladly turned in her vacations, have passed away. A companion shares her home with her, and her brother and family, in whom she is greatly interested, are living near. Mrs. Nias and daughter are pleasantly situated at Wellesley, Mass. Joy, when East, spent some days at the college, and was delightfully entertained as their guest at Stone Hall, where Mrs. Nias is in charge. Miss S. L. Hamblen became Mrs. Gast, last July, and went to Europe on her wedding tour. After traveling for some time in Germany, they went to Florence, where both studied voice culture with the celebrated teacher Vanucinni. During the spring they traveled in Italy and then went to London. It is their purpose to return to Florence for the coming winter. Mrs. Gast is delighted with Florence and her instruction. She has met a number of friends during her travels, and made many agreeable acquaintances. In an interesting letter lately received, she writes of her school days in Mt. Carroll as among the happiest of her early life. Miss J. Hattie O'Neal has continued as principal of the Leaf River public school during the past year. Of her former Seminary friends she writes: "I am unable to give you any recent knowledge, but hope for them the best of life's sunshine, the least of its shadows, and to those of this number who may share in the Reunion I wish you would extend my best wishes; of myself I can only say, I am busy in my chosen field—the school—enjoying it more each year, and finding more to do and indulging in the hope that there may be well-ripened wheat in the sheaves I bring to the final garner." Miss Ellen Eastman has been in charge of the grammar school in Crystal Lake, Ill., since her graduation in '89. In a recent letter she writes: "I have a very pleasant position here, and have been re-elected for the coming year. But if you think I mean by pleasant position one involving light responsibility and work, let me explain by saying I have forty boys and girls, between the ages of twelve and sixteen years, averaging about thirteen and a half years, or possibly fourteen, and I know young America reaches the typical stage then, if ever." Mrs. Florence Bailey Farnsworth, in a pleasant letter to Mrs. Shimer, among other things says: "I have been thinking so much to-day about the busy times we used to have in April and May, and as the loved faces seemed to come up before me, I thought how much I would like to see the home of my childhood and the school that mingled its duties with almost all my girlhood. But were I there to-day how fully would I realize time's changes in the absence of those who used to seem almost a part of the institution. I think so fondly of the patient teachers whose influence I have felt through the years that have seemed to pass so quickly." Mrs. Farnsworth's address is 1229 Bales avenue, Kansas City, Mo. Hannah L. Nichols, M. D. was another of the students who contributed to the pleasure of listeners at Re-union. Dr. Nichols was so devoted to her profession she could not remain to share the hospitality of the occasion extended to all old students by Mrs. Shimer in an invitation to tea. Earnest and strong, as in her school days, she gives promise of continued growth as a woman and physician. Miss Bonnie Ridgeway, now of Lake View, Chicago, returned from Europe, a few weeks since, in answer to a message informing her of the serious illness of her sister. The sister is now better, and Miss Ridgeway is planning to teach drawing and German this coming year. She helped to make Reunion pleasant by her presence and warm greeting after her three years' absence abroad. Although so much enjoying the beauties of Europe, she is interested in her school home, which she pronounces "one of the prettiest places she has ever seen." Mrs. Mary Van Vechten Pinkney, of Chicago, delighted her many school friends by being one of the daughters to come home in June. The friends found in her the ripened, cultured woman of which her early days gave promise. The same might be said of Miss Blanche Strong, who visited Alma Mater a little earlier. Miss Strong has spent some time abroad since in Mt. Carroll before, and there, as in her own country, has been using all means at command for well-rounded development, Miss Strong is now studying with Mr. Sherwood, who gives her great encouragement by openly recognizing her musical ability and artistic skill. Miss Clara Ferguson, with her usual energy, is moving along the line of progress. In a recent letter, she expresses the determination that life shall bring "improvement rather than retrogression." She filled a number of engagements this spring in different places, and is again in charge of the music at the summer school in Fayette, Ia. Miss Mary Hofer remains in Chicago as Mr. Tomlin's assistant. Through Mr. J. Bonham, we learn of Nellie and Florence, his daughters. The former taught in the Chicago public school after leaving till her marriage; the latter lately graduated from the Baptist Missionary Training-school in Chicago, and is now engaged as teacher for the coming year in a colored school in Houston, Tex. Two other daughters of Mr. Bonham are successful teachers in the Indian University near Muscogee, I. T. DR. SARAH HACKETT STEVENSON was a very welcome visitor at the Seminary when she responded to an invitation of the Oreads to give their annual lecture, Anniversary Week. She was in early years one of the Seminary students, and has since led a most active life. It was a matter of much surprise that she held in memory so many of her associates and the incidents of her girlhood days. Dr. Stevenson is now a fine-looking woman, with strong, vigorous mind and cordial manners. We copy from the Woman's Journal of some months past the following: Dr. Sarah Hackett Stevenson. The recognition and successes of women physicians are matters of special pride to the Woman's Journal, which holds close relations to the first woman medical graduate in America and it is pleasant to find in the Lady's Pictorial, an English magazine, the following tribute to Dr. Sarah Hackett Stevenson, who went abroad in May and is now on her way home: "Dr. Sarah Hackett Stevenson, of Chicago, whose portrait we have the pleasure of producing, arrived in Manchester the 23d, on her way to the International Medical Congress in Berlin, in order to visit our local hospitals, especially St. Mary's. Dr. Stevenson is well known in Europe, having visited London and Paris on several previous occasions for the purpose of investigating the various methods employed in hospitals, etc. Few American ladies have done more in their own country, or in such an unobtrusive manner, to promote the interests of female medical students. She was the first woman ever placed on the staff of a public hospital and the first named to the American Medical Association. She now holds the Chair of Obstetrics in the Woman's Medical College, and is the attending physician at the Cook County Hospital and at the Women's and Children's as well as the Woman's Hospital. Dr. Stevenson possesses very unusual mental gifts, and, had she devoted herself to journalism, would have undoubtedly made a wide reputation in that direction. She is a leading spirit in the Fortnightly Club in Chicago, and there is sure to be a crowded house when her name is on the list as the speaker of the Evening. Her last paper, on 'Shakespeare's Characterization of Abnormal Conditions," created great interest and much discussion in literary circles. She represents the 'Queen Isabella Association,' which has been organized is connection with the Columbian Exhibition, which will be held in Chicago in 1893 to commemorate the discovery of America and the Queen of Spain's share in it." Marriages reported since our last announcement. :Miss Harriet Halteman to Mr. J. B. Merideth. Home, Sioux Falls, S.D. :Miss Elizabeth DeWolf to Mr. George A. Fiske. Home, Delavan, Wis. :Miss Irene Gilbert to Mr. E. P. Hathaway. Home, Wheaton, Minn. :Miss Flora Keith to Mr. Robert Newton. Home, Jerseyville, Ill. :Miss Emma DeVoe to Mr. George Biggers. Home, Rochelle, Ill. Miss Ella Campbell's letter for Reunion came too late for that occasion, and almost too late to mention in THE OREAD. As she has many friends among the readers of the paper, we quote from her letter. She says: "Though my greeting must pass over miles of land and water before it reaches you, I trust somewhat, at least, of the warmth with which it starts may be retained. I send most cordial greeting to the Faculty and the Alumnae, and join with them in welcoming the 'new girls.' I feel very thankful that God brought me safely through all perils of the deep to my desired haven in China, and after a six months' residence I can say that I was never happier in my life than I am now. To be sure, the darkness of heathenism surrounding us is terrible, but to feel that God has given me health and strength to study the language, with promise of being able to speak deliverance to these captives of Satan, I ask no greater blessing in this life except that my work may be such as God can own and bless. . . . . My home is with my brother's family. Doubtless some of you remember his wife as Jennie Wortman. I wish you could renew her acquaintance as the mother of four bright children. She wishes to be remembered to all. "Our work is among the Hakkas, the Scotchmen of China. They are superior in intellect to most of the Chinese, and the Hakkah women never bind their feet. Please do not forget this people; you are sure to hear good news of them in the years to come."